Wedding Party
by roque872002
Summary: "Fun" at Cam and Carolyn's wedding reception. Sam/Jack, Daniel/Vala, Cam/Carolyn. Complete.


**Title: Wedding party**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: "Fun" at Cam and Carolyn's wedding reception. Sam/Jack, Daniel/Vala, Cam/Carolyn. Complete.**

**Pairing: Sam/Jack, Daniel/Vala, Cam/Carolyn.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Songs: Rasputin by Boney M, D.I.S.C.O by N-Trance (remix of Ottawan's original version), I'm in the mood for dancing by The Nolans.**

**Author's notes: I've decided to do another series on one shots, centred around Rose. This is a totally different set of one shots from New Lingerie and Baby?**

**As much as I like seeing followers and favourites in my inbox, it's the reviews that I crave. They make everything worth it. Its like getting paid. Love it, hate it, have an idea or suggestion, let me know, either by PM or email (my address is in my profile.) Don't be shy!**

**SJSJSJSJ**

Sam sat at the table with a happy smile on her face. Vala was next to her, looking exhausted, but happy. Sam's left hand was on her friends huge baby bump. She felt the baby give her hand a swift kick.

"This one is sure being active tonight!" Vala said lovingly as she stroked her bump.

"Are you sure you're not having twins?" Sam laughed as her hand was kicked again. She would never get over how amazing it was to feel an unborn child move in the womb.

"God, I hope not!" Vala laughed.

Sam looked at her friend with admiration. She and Daniel had _finally _gotten married three years ago and had wasted no time in starting a family. Logan had arrived ten months after their wedding day. The two year old was always full of life. Sam looked around the room and saw that Teal'c, dressed in a suit and looking very handsome, had Logan in his arms as he shoved a fistful of cake into his mouth. Vala was due to give birth to their second child in just five weeks, and Sam knew that she was getting fed up of waddling.

"What about you?" Vala asked, nodding towards her.

"What about me?" Sam asked, confused, as she moved her left hand to her lap.

"When are you going to pop another one of these out?" Vala pointed towards her bump.

"We haven't spoken about another one," Sam said as she lay her chin in her hand and looked out towards the dance floor where her daughter, Rose, who was five, danced with her Uncle Daniel. She smiled as Rose folded her arms out in front of her and kicked her legs in time with the music. She heard her daughters giggle as she sang along with the song, Rasputin by Boney M.

"Would you like another one?" Vala asked, following her friends line of vision, and smiling along with her.

Sam looked at her left hand resting on her lap. She smiled when she saw her wedding ring. It was a simple white gold ring, with the word 'Always' engraved on the inside. "Yeah," she sighed happily. "I'd like another one."

"Then tell that to him," Vala smiled as she pointed to what she has designated 'The Military Corner'. Sam smiled and turned to see where she was pointing. The bar. She doubted that any of the men had even left the bar since arriving, except for the first dance and the father daughter dance.

Generals Landy, Hammond (who Landry had gotten to know well over the last few years), and O'Neill stood with Colonel Mitchell, who looked out of place and slightly uncomfortable, with pints of beer in their hands. All four men were dressed in their dress blues.

Mitchell looked relieved when his new wife, Carolyn Lam, who just happened to be General Landry's daughter, took his hands his hers and dragged him away to the dance floor.

"Brave son-in-law you got there Hank," Hammond laughed.

"Or stupid. I haven't figured it out yet," Landry laughed back.

"Could be both," Jack weighed in before taking a long drink of his beer.

"Which one are you, Jack? Brave or stupid?" Landry asked.

"I don't count," he smiled and looked over to his wife, who was watching their daughter dance.

"You married a General's daughter, I'd say you count," Landry said.

"Yeah, well, Dad was on his death bed and basically ordered me to get off my ass and marry his daughter or he'd haunt me."

"What exactly did Jacob say?" Hammond enquired, genuinely curious and more than willing to take advantage of the opportunity of Jack talking.

"_Hey, Dad," Jack said as he sat down by Jacob's isolation room bed._

"_Dad," Jacob muttered, his eyes cast down towards the sheets._

"_Carter said you wanted to talk to me," he said as he lay his hands in his lap and looked at the older man, who was fading in front of him._

"_She has a name Jack, think you could use it?"_

"_Sure," Jack said, momentarily stunned. "I can do that."_

"_What do you plan to do?" Jacob asked, raising his eyes to meet Jack's._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_About my Sam?"_

"_What about her?" Jack asked, genuinely confused._

"_You can't let her marry him," Jacob told him._

"_Jacob… it's not up to me who she marry's," Jack sighed._

"_What happened to Dad?"_

"_I thought a guy actually had to marry your daughter before he was allowed to call you that," Jack smiled._

"_Heard about that, did you?" Jacob sighed._

"_Yeah," Jack laughed._

"_You're allowed to call me Dad, son. You've more than earned that right," Jacob told him as he patted Jack's hands._

"_Thank you," Jack breathed, feeling honoured._

"_So," Jacob tried again. "What do you plan to do?"_

"_I _can't_ do anything," Jack sighed, looking at his hands._

"_You love her don't you?" he asked, making Jack's head snap up. Jacob noticed the fear in his eyes._

"_Dad…"_

"_Son, I'm dying, don't lie to me."_

"_Yeah," he nodded._

"_Jack," Jacob pressed, needing more information. He knew that Jack didn't do the whole talking thing, but he needed to hear it._

"_I love her," he whispered. "And it scares me."_

"_What scares you?"_

"_How much I care," Jack replied, looking Jacob in the eyes. "It never felt this way with Sara. It was never this strong. But it doesn't matter, she's marrying someone else and there's nothing I can do about it."_

"_Jack, she isn't happy with him. She's content at best. From what I saw today, she's uncomfortable. She's never uncomfortable around you. I know she loves you too."_

"_No, we're friends, that's it. My feelings are a one way thing. What would she want with a sarcastic and cynical run down old war horse like me?"_

"_I know my daughter Jack. I know she loves you. I know you can make her happier than he can."_

"_He's younger, he can give her what she deserves," Jack shook his head._

"_White picket fence, with 2.5 kids and a dog?" Jacob asked, raising his eyebrows._

"_Yeah," Jack sighed._

"_You can give her that too," Jacob said, daring him to argue._

"_I'm her CO. You know I can't."_

"_Then retire. Or request a transfer."_

"_I've done the whole marriage and kid thing. Apparently I wasn't very good at it," Jack murmured._

"_Daniel told me about your son, I'm sorry, but it was an accident. Don't let rules stand in your way. I will haunt you," he laughed._

"_Are you actually ordering me to marry your daughter?" Jack asked, bemused._

"_I'm ordering you to tell her you love her at the very least, but if you need me to make marriage an order, I will do it."_

"_Or you'll haunt me," Jack laughed._

"_Damn right I will."_

"I don't count," Jack said again as he finished his beer and set the glass on the bar.

He looked out at the dance floor and saw his daughter dancing with Mitchell. He smiled as Mitchell took her hands as she climbed onto his feet.

"Gimme a D!" he heard Mitchell say along with the song.

"D!" Rose called back.

"Gimme an I!"

"I!"

"Gimme an S!"

"S!"

"Gimme a C!"

"C!"

"Gimme an O!"

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Rose laughed.

"D.I.S.C.O!" They sang together as they danced around the room.

"I don't think Rose realises that she's a General's daughter," Hammond chuckled.

"Oh she knows, she tells everyone she meets that her Daddy is a General and he's very important. I just don't think she knows how intimidating it's going to be when she's older. I'm just waiting for the day she comes home upset because the boys won't talk to her."

The three General's remained quiet for the remainder of the song, each watching the people on the dance floor. Jack excused himself at the end of the song and walked over to his wife, who once again, had her hand on Vala's baby bump.

"Getting broody?" he asked as he sat down next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Yes," she smiled at him, moving her hand from the bump to cup his cheek, before kissing him. "I'd like another one," she whispered against his lips.

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"Yeah," she whispered back.

"I'll see what I can do," he told her before kissing her again. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her on to his lap.

"Get a room!" Daniel laughed as he sat in Sam's vacated seat next to his heavily pregnant wife, his right hand stoking her bump as he kissed her.

"Could say the same to you Daniel," Jack laughed.

"Already did," Daniel said, his voice full of love as he stared at his wife.

"How do you feel about being an Uncle again?" Jack asked as he ran a hand up and down his wife's back.

"You're pregnant?!" he gushed, snapping his head around to look at his friends.

"No. But hopefully soon," Jack smiled, looking deep into Sam's eyes.

"We can look after Rose if you wanna run upstairs," Daniel winked, and pulled out Sam's hotel key card from her purse.

Sam got up off Jack's lap and grabbed the key card from Daniel. "Thank you!" she said and grabbed her husband's hand, pulling him to his feet.

"Now?" Jack laughed as his wife pulled him towards the door leading out of the room.

"Any objections?" she asked seductively as she pressed him to the wall outside of the hall.

"None," he replied huskily, claiming her lips with his.

Sam pulled away and bit her lip, teasing him, wanting him to follow her. They ran to their room, stopping every now and again to kiss and hold the other. Sam put the key card into the slot and opened the door.

Jack pushed her onto the bed and fell on top of her, kissing her passionately. They held hands, their fingers intertwined, and looked deep into the others eyes as they made love.

A while later they walked hand in hand back to the hall. Jack stopped just before they reached the door and pulled her to his chest.

"I love you," he told her, sounding loud in the quiet and empty hall.

"I love you too," she replied, a huge smile on her face. She kissed him softly before turning around and walking back into the hall, once again making sure her dress was presentable.

Sam sat back down next to Vala, who winked at her.

"Have fun?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"You know I did," she replied with a smile.

"Daddy!" Rose shouted as she ran over to Jack. "Dance with me!" she said as she took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor, where General Landry was dancing with Carolyn and Daniel was dancing with Logan.

Jack picked up his daughter and set her on his hip, he held on to her right hand as her left wrapped around his neck.

"I'm in the mood for dancing!" Rose sang along with the song.

Sam and Vala sat at the table and watched as their husbands danced with their children. They both knew that they had landed on their feet and couldn't ask for better husbands than the ones they had.


End file.
